The Great Bishie War
by Author Pen Name
Summary: The Tokiya Fangirls have captured Fuuko! Will they have their way or is a certain bishie will stop their plans.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to Erin

To any Raiha, Tokiya, Fuuko, and especially Joker fans **beware **this fanfiction contains OOCness and all that goodstuff.

* * *

In a deepest darkest and most secluded place in earth lies a mangled Raiha tied in chains as he soundly sleeps in the filthy yet, some what fluffy rug. Surround him were a black silhouettes giggling like as if they were teasing their prey before feast.

"Ugh...good grief I shouldn't have Joker persuade me to drink that much..." As Raiha slowly regain consciousness he noticed that he was shackled and could not move and confused. "Where am I and why am I shackled?" In his state of wariness a black figure stepped into the light revealing a short haired girl with a t-shirt that clearly says "Raiha is my obsession."

"Nothing to worry Raiha-sama this was the only way for you to come to our secret base with you retaliating and killing anybody with your awesome ninja skill." She said with a sweet tone. "Oh my name is Sherly, President of the Raiha Fangirl Club."

"Our?"

More girls stepped into Raiha's sight all wearing funny clothing with all Raiha logos and among them was a very fat guy with long hair as Raiha.

"OH DEAR MUFFINS FANGIRLS!" Raiha screamed in a high tone. "Wait, who are you...you're not a girl" pointing at the very obese guy.

"I am too a girl!" She screamed in the most manliest voice regarding that was is his normal voice and ran off to the shadow crying. Silent befall into the room once again.

"...Why am I here?" Raiha said to Sherly as surely enough he was confused of the situation.

Sherly's face changed to a more serious tone as she began to give him a brief explanation. "Well you see the only reason why you are here is because that there is a great deal of conflict that is now become a war. We are afraid that you are in a great deal of danger if this war doesn't end quick."

"What kind of war is this...?" Raiha said in a sad concerned tone.

She cleared her throat to make it clear what kind of war Raiha was facing. "It's against who gets Fuuko-chan You or the evil sinister sister complex Tokiya!" All the girls and the one boy booed like rabid bankers hearing yes for free checks.

"Are... you girls serious! You dragged me all the way here to hear you stupid war of me fighting for Fuuko against Tokiya even though I would **so** definitely win." Raiha was struggling froom his chains.

Sherly shook her head and handed him pages of paper. "What's this?" Raiha calming his tone down. "These are recent forum pages of who would win Fuuko's heart."

Raiha skillfully haste through the page absorbing every word in the forum pages, a helpful skill whenever his master Kurei-sama gives him no explanation and only a folder of paper to do his next assignment. He finally stopped and put the paper down. Then he threw down a tantrum.

"There is now way I am less sexier and less boyfriend potential for Fuuko and what do you mean pedophile? I was planning to ask her out when she's 18! And how the hell is Recca of all people get a higher percentage then me of being Fuuko's possible boyfriend, for goodness sakes his in freaking love with Yanagi! ." He grabbed his Raijin and burned the paper to smouldering ashes.

"You must win Fuuko's heart Raiha-sama so we can stick it to Tokiya and his fangirls." Sherly said with a smile in her face.

"I still won't do it! It's just sick and twisted." He protested but, it didn't stop Sherly. She snapped her fingers and two cages covered in blankets where dragged in the middle. They pulled of the blankets to reveal Neon and Joker shackled and imprisoned.

"Neon-san!?!?" He said in disbelief. "Why are you here!?"

"Raiha-san!" Neon yelled.

"Are you ok Neon-san did they hurt you? I don't want Kurei-sama to get mad at me."

"Hello you're forgetting someone here." Joker said thinking Raiha forgotten him.

"We were ambushed by them, it was so quick we couldn't react in time." Neon said half sobbing. "Well actually Joker was already past out drunk before they even came."

"Eh! No fair Neon-han, I was drunk and unconscious, anyways why don't you lovely fangirls at least let me go ...you know Im considered a bishie too." Joker smiled hoping to be released.

"Hell no...and you are half a bishie comparing to Raiha or even Tokiya and at least they both stayed alive in the end anyways."

"Eh what do you mean stayed alive in the end?" Joker said confused. All the girls whistled as they put their Flame of Recca issue 29 in their backs.

"If you do not cooperate they will be put down." The President said threatning Raiha as if he has no choice.

"No please spare Neon-san and I will agree to help you and your faction." He unwilling agree.

"Ahem I'm also here, you know beloved Joker?..." Joker trying to remind a certain someone who is an ally also.

"So...if we spare Neon you will definitely help us..." Sherly said again looking at Joker at the same time.

"Yes definitely, anyways I need to protect my certain hime from a wannabe bishie." He said smiling. Sherly smiled and jumped in joy.

"What do we do with Joker?" Sherly asked.

"Joker who?" Raiha shrugged. His answer was good enough for Sherly and command him to be put in a holding cell till further notice. That drew Joker to his last nerves

"Damn you Raiha! I'll kill you I swear it. If I got my Taishaku Kaiten I would kill you all! You here me all you disgusting hybrid of monsters!" His voice was heard all the way till he disappeared from the shadows.

"Who was that man?" Raiha said in the most innocent tone. Neon just looked at shocked as she saw Joker pulled away from the darkness, then she smiled a big grinned.

Sherly and the girls plus one obese fat guy released their idol from the shackles and Neon from her cage. Neon soon gave Raiha a hug happy to be away from her cage. The girls seemed to keep it in them to refrain from killing Neon because no one hugs their man-god except the fangirls or Fuuko.

"So what do I have to do?" Raiha asked.

"You are our leader and commander of the Raiha Attack Force, you must command your army of fangirls to fight against the obstacles who threatens your relation with you and Fuuko." Sherly said giving Raiha a large commander hat and a stick for...well pointing.

"Well can't you girls do that for yourselves? I still don't see a reason for me being here." Raiha said confusingly while playing his hat.

"We fangirls are powerless without our idol." Sherly said sadly.

"I guess that's true..." Raiha said concerning. They nodded in unison.

"So what's Raiha-san's situation?" Neon said trying to help out Raiha. All the girls hissed like a snakes threatning Neon. Neon backed away a few centimeters away from the fangirls.

"You must understand we fangirls don't like you period...to us you're a whore willing to take our also beloved Kurei and all his hotness , that prostitute girl Kureina was close to winning his heart but, we stopped that from coming."All the fangirls hid the c4s from their backs also.

A very very long pause came to both Raiha and Neon.

"Ahem anyways when this conflict first came out is when the Tokiya Fangirls attacked us with ridicules fanfictions of Tokiya and Fuuko. The attack was so devastating we lost many of our supporters. Thousands where lost and went and others where taken prisoners force to become a ToFuu lover .We tried to attack back with RaiFuu fanfiction but we where so overwhelmed." Sherly said with her head down.

"Seriously... there are like ...22 pages of Tokiya and Fuuko mush all over the fanfiction site." Neon whispered to her self.

"We manage to maintain ourselves with really good fanfiction and post discussions in forums saying that you two have more comparability with each other but, it isn't enough." One girl said holding statistics and paper.

"You must get Fuuko's first kiss!" Sherly yelled, " It is indicated that Fuuko has never let a guy kissed him not even Tokiya...If you and her share a kiss we might win this war!"

This was a time if Raiha was ever drinking something like tea or chocolate he would quickly spit it out in front of Neon, but sadly for the fangirls he didn't instead his mouth just dropped down all the way to the floor if even possible.

"Y-you want me to k-kiss her?!?" Raiha studdering every word. " I mean that is like a big step for me I never even dated her ye-"

"Sherly! Sherly! We got an emergency!" A hooded girl ran with a cell phone. " It's one of our spies, Fuuko's has been kidnaped by the Tokiya Fangirls!"

"How can that be! Give me the phone," She quickly snatched the phone from the girl. " **She's been taken where!**"

- - -

"Ugh... where am I? I shouldn't haven't drank so much beer, damn you Recca..." Fuuko shook her head reviving herself from the hangover. She soon took notice that she wasn't in her house anymore. In fact she was on top a giant bed covered in silk sheets and red pillows, there where blood red drapes surrounding the bed. Fuuko was some what relieved in not to be in a dungeon.

"You like it?" A very familiar voice came behind the drapes. Fuuko was sure she heard that voice before. Quickly pulling behind the curtain was what she suspected.

"Mii-chan!"

"Hello Fuuko-san...and welcome."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun...Do you like? Let me now of what you think :) 


	2. Hell Yeah To Viagra!

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Very apprieciated and I reward you with chapter 2. Forgot in first chapter but I don't own Flame of Recca except the horde of fangirls that makes my life interesting.

* * *

"Hello Fuuko-san ...and welcome." He spoke in a sultry dark voice.

Fuuko blushed instantly but, she hid it in behind her hands. She slowly climbed out of the bed and observed where she was. A normal looking room with a drawer, closet, a desk, a torture wheel...

It took Fuuko a second though and looked at it again.

"What the hell!" Fuuko screamed loudly, Tokiya just brushed off the yell as it where background noise and smiled...a very evil smile.

"Please ignore that contraption... I just wanted to only speak to you that's all." He moved forward to Fuuko.

She stood her ground. "Why am I here, you can answer me that?" Tokiya gave her a blank look but, then smiled arrogantly. He let his fingers run through the red drapes circling around her as she waited for an answer.

"It's really simple...I just wanted to say I love yo...ugh" Tokiya loosed his smooth talked and started to babble like a retarded monkey or the equivalent to Domon " I love you...r h-hair...that's right...are you using a new conditioner?"

"I don't want one of your dark humor Tokiya stop playing with me and tell me why you brought me here but, yes its called Head and Shoulders." Tokiya's smile turned to a slight frown. As the two where having a pleasant conversation...sorta, little did they know that every word and action was being monitored and being broadcast to a remote room.

- - -

"Damn! I though he would finally say it." A girl with brown hair and glasses spoke. " He must be resisting the potion..." She clenched her fist slowly observing Tokiya and Fuuko.

"President Erin, we can bring him back to the lab and double the drugs..." A girl said with goggles said with a custom made Tokiya and Fuuko hugging each other key chain around her hip.

"No we're already running low on the potions and didn't you drug him 14x with that just for him to know that Fuuko's a girl! And another 14 for him to like her." President Erin rubbed her chin in an matter of frustration...an evil frustration!...yes she was evil.

"What else do we have?" Desperate manner to find anything.

"President Erin! We have something to you liking!" A generic obsessed Tokiya fan pulled out the things when men need a good boost: VIAGRA!

President Erin's eyes lit up...once again evilly...yelled" Gas the room quickly and bring Tokiya and Fuuko back to drug them both."She slammed her fist with power.

"But, isn't that considered rape? We can get in a lot of trouble..." A follower ask.

"Do you want to stick it in the Raiha Fangirls or not?"

The followers looked at each other and yelled," Stick it to the Raiha Fangirls!"

"Now for the final matter bring in the traitor..." She snapped her hand. Two girls brought in a guy struggling...apparently he was a weakling for a guy..." RaiFuu forever you sinister witches..." He yelled pledging his loyalty.

"His name is Jay codename: Jackal, his position is very high in the Raiha Fangirl...I mean boy Association..." A girl with fat glasses said. "What should we do with him? Put him into the pit of the **very obsessive** rabid fangirls to be shredded into a million pieces as they talk about their favorite character and say which character is hot and so..." The prisoner gave out a cold shudder and so did Erin.

"No...we will give him back to the RFA..." She said non-caring. Jay's eyes lit up. "But, not before we ToFuu-arize him..." His eyes where in horror as the group of ToFuu lovers slowly surround giggling into his impending doom. The sounds of screams where heard outside the dark depths of the Tokiya base.

- - -

Back in Raiha Fangirl Base: "Achoo!...sniff...Well anyways Raiha, Neon and Squad A Thunder or S.Q.U.A.T. will infiltrate the Tokiya Fangirl Base and rescue Fuuko-sama!" President Sherly said informing the teams who were dress like they where preparing for war. They locked and loaded there guns which where nerf guns except they where modified to shoot armor piercing darts... War is so cruel...

"President Sherly! Jackals back." The girl with the hooded sweater said." But he is in critical condition..." A black hair girl in the crowd stepped out..."what happened to him!" Her voice was full of concern and despair fearing for Jackal. Raiha and Neon looked at each other in confusion.

"Follow me Natasha he is in the infirmary and President Sherly you should come also he has a message for you also but, we must be quick he is quickly slipping away."the hooded girl said leading the two to the infirmary. Raiha and Neon followed also as they though it was entertaining.

They reached the infirmary seeing many unqualified doctors rushing in or out. An officer was right next to the door. He stopped the group from entering. " You are warned ...this is the worst case of torture I've ever seen...are you prepared to enter?" Natasha ran inside pushing some doctors in the way. A long silenced followed in and then a horrible shriek. The group ran in to see the horror of the Tokiya Fangirl Association.

"Oh... dear... lord..."

The image of Jay's face was trembling. His lips had lip gloss to silver and apparently a long light blue wig was glued to his scalp that not even the doctors can pull out without removing the upper layer of his head. The frightening to Natasha was that there where many lipstick marks on his face. His shirt was ripped and a large tattoo of Tokiya kissing Fuuko that disgusted many of the other fangirls including Raiha. Around that he was mumbling Tokiya should have Fuuko...truly he has died in the inside.

"Jay! What did they do to you..." Natasha sobbed in his chest.

"Fu-Fuuko loves T-Tokiya... and R-Raiha is...A pedophile..."he mumbled uncontrollably, "M-must sacrifice 8 babies for the next chapter of ToFuu fics..."

"No don't say that! We promised each other that we would cherished RaiFuu together..."she sobbed over the tattooed chest.

"Don't touch me! You'll be infected just like me." He struggled out of his restraints. The doctors pulled him down and injected depressants into him causing him to go in a deep slumber.

Natasha cried as the doctor escorted out of the room.

"What shall we do to him? He is obviously a lost cause we tried fanfiction, pictures, and pocky to revive the jackal to his normal state..." The doctor said to Sherly.

"Did you try volume 27?" She said.

"Not even Volume 27 can save him." She said.

"Take him to the dungeon cell with Joker until I you guys find a cure for whatever did this to him, don't tell Natasha where he is now ok?.

The Doctor nodded and pushed the insane man into the other side of another door.

President Sherly turned around to Raiha, Neon, and Squad A Thunder. "You see now why we must fight against them...Just looked what did they did to one of our men, they are mocking you! Do you understand know how big this war is...If Tokiya gets his way with Fuuko the world that we know it might come to a end...sorta.."

"I understand know..."Raiha voice was soft, "That all of you are loons!"

"We are still helping them right?" Neon ask.

"Well of course...I still need to save my Hime..."Raiha said with confident shrugging off the incident in the infirmary.

"Take me with you..." Came out Natasha from the shadows with murder in her eyes. President Sherly didn't even want to refuse and let her be.

"Well you must hurry and go rescue Fuuko-sama...the coordinates are in the PDA that we given to all of you. I shall remain here and fend off any attacks in the base. I wish you the best of luck and a return safely." Sherly said saluting the brave warriors on their heroic quest, then she looked at Neon. "Except for you... I want you to die and all of us fangirls would happily dance around your ugly beaten corpse even though I see it right now...you whore"

"Why you little conniving bitc-" Neon was stopped halfway as Raiha pulled her arm and walked to the front door followed by Squad A. T on to their rescue mission to save Fuuko.

There they would face the horror known as the **Tokiya Fangirl Association**.

* * *

Any good? Please review :) 


End file.
